1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a valve stem seal assemblies, and in particular to a tool for forming grooves in the outer surface of a valve guide to allow the valve stem seal to effectively grip the valve guide, thereby improving the retention force of the valve stem seal on the valve guide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internal combustion engines have a plurality of intake and exhaust valves, generally in a one-to-one relationship. Each valve comprises a head and an integral stem reciprocally mounted in a valve guide. A valve stem seal is seated over the valve guide and is typically made of a unitary, molded elastomeric material for desired resiliency and temperature resistance, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,761, the entire contents of which are herein incorporated by reference.
Unfortunately, movement of the valve stem seal from its installed position on the valve guide can eventually result in the valve stem seal being struck by the valve spring retainer and/or keepers, and in turn can result in compromised function of the valve stem seal. Over time, the elastomeric material of the valve stem seal can be destroyed causing excessive oil in the exhaust stream and possibly followed by an engine teardown to verify movement of the valve stem seals.